The Golden Light
by Okyami
Summary: In this world many brave souls venture across the cruel land attempting to become legends. While many travel by themselves a young man, Kendrov Krull, searches for something different. He faces the land with no one and he is looking to change this, Krull will form the first ever guild at any cost.


**Prologue/ An encounter that makes you question stuff:**

I walk alone through the desolate wasteland I call home. The blazing fireball known as the sun is scorching and the sand beneath my feet is as dry as it is rough. I walk along one of the roads that connected two towns until suddenly. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" A child's scream comes from over a sandy hill, I stand there frightened trying to figure out what to do. I wait a few seconds until I saw a child hurl herself down the hill followed by a pack of wolf like creatures, husks. These creatures are like wolves, they have sharp teeth which could break dragons scales however what makes these different id the exoskeleton that covers a lot of its skin. One of the husks leaps at the frightened child with the speed of an arrow, not thinking I ram the beast out of the way.

"Damn"

I now have gained the attention of the entire pack, quickly I reached for my short sword but I'm too slow, one of the Husks charges at me biting into my arm. The pain is unbearable, I screamed at the sudden surprise. I grab my short sword from it's sheaf and stab the Husk in the eye. It let go of my arm and ran back to its pack. Another lunges for my head but I stab my sword through its open mouth and drag it down. Blood sprays all over me. The sight of me covered in the blood of one of their brothers sends them running back over the hill. I slowly turn to the child who is huddled behind me I send her a grin to show that it's ok. Tears start welling up in her innocent eyes and before I know it she's making a puddle.

"A-are you ok ?"

"WAAAHHHAAHHH!!"

"Please calm down the monsters won't hurt you now."

She begins to clear her eyes, Now that I look at her she has purple eyes. I wipe the blood off my face. She begins to grin sinisterly as if plotting a murder.

"What's your name mister ?"

For some reason I don't want to answer but I do so anyway.

"Kendrov Krull but that's too annoying so just call me Krull"

The girl is now laughing until suddenly boom a blue smoke appears around us. Out of the smoke in the girls place comes a beautiful goddess like woman. She has long bluish purple hair which the gods would envy. Her face is perfectly symmetrical and her small pink lips transcend human levels. She's shorter than me to the point where I could rest my head on her's comfortably.

"I have decided since my familiars ran away from you I will make you my new companion"

Her voice is calming to the point where I want to listen to it constantly until I realize what she said.

"No."

"Well then it's settled let's- what, do you mind repeating ?"

"I said no."

"Come on, why not ?"

She looks like she's about to tear up again.

"I said no because it means I don't want to fall for a beautiful maiden such as yourself."

I say this with a smug smirk across my face that reads checkmate.

"Would it really be that bad because I think falling for me would be the greatest thing to happen to you."

My face goes from a smirk to a blank expression. I can already tell that it's going to be a pain to get rid of her.

"Do what you want then. Either way I'm getting what I need to do done."

Her face lights up like a star in the sky. And suddenly BAM!! The girl drops onto the floor with the force of a meteorite.

"Why in oblivion should I be carrying a random girl who wants to follow me, she's a pain in the neck is what I say." I say this to no one in particular.

Even with my rambling the girl on my back remains asleep. At first I wanted to leave her behind but I figured it would be better to take her to the nearest village, which is at least two days away, instead of leaving her to the unholy monstrous creatures of the barren Wasteland. I hate this.

"It seems to be getting pretty dark, should set up camp" I tell myself as I put the girl safely onto the ground. I have just arrived at a cave where I decide that it will be the place for us to rest. I look around the cave to check for monsters. Luckily, there are none. However I did find dry wood so I quickly make a fire to heat up the freezing air. I look over at the annoying girl, her mouth is wide open with hair going in it, her body is stretched to take up as much room as possible. I look at her and can't help but feel some what happy. I can't tell it's because I now have someone with me or what.

Later that same night, I could feel an evil in the air. I slowly open my eyes to find the girl sitting their staring into the captivating flames.The feeling has faded, I wondered what that evil was. Her gaze then comes to me she nervously holds her legs against her chest. She has a blank expression on her face it shows no emotion.

"I'm hungry, make food." The girl that I saved has the arrogance to demand food from me.

"No." I reply with the same emptiness as her.

"Fine. Guess I'll do it to thank you."

"If you can do it why'd you ask me to do it in the first place." In a annoyed voice I reply to her.

A smile grows on her face. "Because why should a goddess such as me have to work when a kind man is here to do it for me."

I get up and pull meat out of my pocket, I put it on a stick that I have to my side and start to cook it.

"Now tell me who are you ?" It had just occurred to me that the girl had not yet told me anything about her or why she was on a path in the wasteland.

The girl's face goes into shock. Am I supposed to know who she is ?

"Krull are you an idiot ?" She tilts her head as she asks, she says it in a way that I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not. I slowly inhale a large breath and the exhale. She's annoying.

"Are you going to tell me ?"

"I am Yoya Kundra a mage who uses the coldest of magic, arctic magic. Ring any bells ?"

"I have no idea who you are so tell me instead of wasting my damn time." I begin to forcefully eat after telling her.

"As I said I'm Yoya Kundra, a famous wandering mage who has helped many. I should be famous throughout the land."

I nearly jump on the spot as I remember. She is one of the most powerful mages in the land she has helped with wars in other countries and killed many, she is truly someone to be feared. I choke on my food for a few seconds. Trying to keep calm I reply.

"W-why are you out here then ?"

Instantly she answers. "I heard rumors of a strong kind hearted wanderer who went around doing what he wanted and I got curious about this person. But it seems I found them so I decided at that moment that I would be generous and accompany them on their travels."

"Did you lose them or something then ?" confused I ask.

"You're definitely stupid Krull. The person I was looking for matches your description perfectly."

"So you want to travel with me for how long ?"

"Until I get bored."

As I hear those words my mind starts to burn from thinking too much about what's going on. It seems too annoying and scary to tell her to go away so I decide that it would be better to just wait until she gets bored.

"Oh yeah, why did you pass out earlier ?"

"As an arctic mage the heat is very bad for me so I guess I got too hot."

We talk for the rest of the night. This is going to be annoying.


End file.
